falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Referências culturais do Fallout
Doctor Who Um dos encontros aleatórios que ocorre no deserto envolve o Vault Dweller encontrando uma caixa de telefone azul. Assim que o jogador se aproximar, uma luz no top começa a girar e isso desmaterializa-se. Essa caixa faz referência a TARDIS, uma "nave" que viaja no tempo da série britânica Doctor Who. Dune Mentats são usados para aumentar Percepção e Inteligência. No jogo de Frank Herbert chamado Dune mentats são computadores considerados vivos que usam Sapho Juice para aumentar sua consciência. Além disso, a imagem do mentats no jogo junto com seu nome, é uma referência a bala Mentos. Mad Max Mad Max, "The Road Warrior", foi uma influência a série inteira do Fallout; mais obviamente seu cachorro e o design da sua roupa, a leather jacket em Fallout, Fallout 2 e Fallout 3. Max por sua vez foi influenciado por Harlan Ellison, em sua curta estória pós-apocalíptica A Boy and His Dog e Eggsucker, e seu roteiro para o romance gráfico Vic and Blood. Ellison por sua vez, certamente não o progenitor, e de nenhuma maneira o único expoente, de um gênero que a série Fallout demonstra estar vivo e que irá continuar por muito tempo. Monty Python Sra. Stapleton, a bibliotecária em hub, compartilha o mesmo nome com um personagem da British Dental Association skit, realizada Flying Circus do Monty Python. Pulp Fiction Logo do lado de fora, na entrada do Vault 13 em um corpo. Examinando em um corpo irá aparecer a seguinte mensagem: "You see Ed. Ed is dead." Essa pode ser uma referência a linha da estória ''Pulp Fiction's Gold Watch'': "Zed is dead." Essa também pode ser uma possível referencia para uma banda de rock alternativa ''The Pixies'', os quais tem uma música chamada "Ed is Dead" no álbum de estreia de 1987. Os Simpsons A introdução do jogo mostra uma TV com a marca "Radiation King", TV que Homer tinha quando era mais jovem. South Park Se o oficial Kenny de Hub é morto em combate, seu personagem irá exclamar: "They killed Kenny! Those Bastards!" (Alternativamente, se você matar Kenny, a mensagem "You killed Kenny! You bastard!" aparecerá). Sendo uma referência das inúmeras mortes de Kenny nos episódios da série, South Park, em referência ao que Kyle diz. Soylent Green Se o Vault Dweller tenta chantagear Iguana Bob, uma das opções de diálogos possíveis é "Prime Choice Select is made of people!!!! It's made of people!!!". Isso é referência a famosa frase de Charlton Heston do filme Soylent Green. TOOL Em muitas construções de Fallout e Fallout 2 existem diversos posters que são na verdade Maynard da banda TOOL. Esses posters é parte do primeiro álbum da banda "Undertow" de 1993. They Live Os soldados da Brotherhood Of Steel que o acompanham a base militar irão as vezes exclamar: "I've come to kick ass and chew bubble gum and I'm all out of bubble gum". Famosa fala do filme They Live de 1988. Quando o jogador entra em Skumm Pitt e Junktown, e conversa com um dos Skulz Gangers, uma das opções de diálogo disponível é "I came here to kick ass and chew gum... I think you can guess the rest." Esta é também uma das principais frases de efeito de Duke Nukem. Planet of the Apes O trecho "I can't believe those bastards finally did it. Damn them all to hell." nas anotações de Captain Maxson's diary é muito parecido com a fala de Charlton Heston ("We finally really did it... You Maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell!") na cena final de'' Planet of the Apes'' de 1968. Batman (filme de 1989) No distrito de Old Town em Hub, os sequestradores de um iniciado da Brotherhood Of Steel (relacionado em missão) irão atacar assim que ver o protagonista e ás vezes exclamar em combate: "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?". Uma fala do Coringa no filme de Tim Burtom, Batman de 1989. War Games Um morador do Hub diz: Let's go play Global-Thermal Nuclear War." Robin Hood Loxley, o líder da Thieves' Guild é uma referência ao nome dado de um famoso fora-da-lei conhecido como Robin Hood: Robin of Loxley. Loxley e seu traje anárquico e seu falso sotaque britânico fazem parte da referência. en:Fallout cultural references es:Referencias culturales en Fallout it:Riferimenti culturali di Fallout ru:Пасхальные яйца в Fallout uk:Великодні яйця у Fallout zh:輻射彩蛋 Categoria:Referências culturais Categoria:Fallout